


Virgin Love

by Aniel_H



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi visits Erwin at his office after he comes back from the Capital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick old fanfic I kinda forgot about it... I hope you'll like it! As always, you can find me on my [tumblr](http://let-iit-rock.tumblr.com) <3

Erwin tried to ignore the pain in his head as he was slowly unpacking the few things he’d taken with him to the Capital when he had been leaving few days ago. Though the pain was unpleasant, the goal  (finding people who’d fund the next expedition) he visited the capital for had been achieved and Erwin counted that as a win.

He reached for the cup on his desk and sipped the tea in it.

“So, you’re back.”

Erwin never really understood how Levi could move and walk so quietly, like a ghost but even so, he never found himself startled by the sudden presence of the smaller man.

The blond looked up. Levi was standing in the open door, leaning against its frame with his shoulder. Erwin often wondered if Levi knew how nonchalantly seductive he looked sometimes and did it on purpose or if it just was his natural attractiveness and he didn’t even know how captivating he really was.

“Yes.” Erwin said and gave his lover a small smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Hmph.” Levi made an irritated sound, pushed himself from the doorframe and walked towards Erwin’s desk. There was a frown between his eyebrows, his lips were in an unusually thin line and his eyes were piercing. To put it simply, he was pissed.

Unfortunately, Erwin didn’t remember doing anything to make Levi angry lately.

“What’s wrong?” he asked the shorter man.

Levi didn’t answer. Instead, he walked around the desk that was separating them, grabbed Erwin by his hair and pulled him up so he could kiss him.

They weren’t together for long but Erwin’d already knew their kisses. This one wasn’t one of the soft, shy kisses Levi usually initiated when he starved for Erwin’s touch or the quick ones they shared right before an expedition; not even the heated but still slow ones in the dark of the night. No, this was hard, rough and possessive and Erwin was hardly enough space to really participate in the kiss.

Not that he minded, of course. He liked the way Levi suddenly took the initiative without being embarrassed by it but there was something more; something Erwin couldn’t quite put his finger on.

When Levi pulled away from the kiss, their breathing was laboured and they stared into each other’s eye.

Levi leaned closer again but this time, Erwin tilted his head back, avoiding the kiss, because he noticed that the dark emotion, whatever it was, didn’t leave his lover’s face.

“Wait.” he said kindly when he noticed the hurt and insecurity that crossed Levi’s face before the smaller man could hide it. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing.” Levi growled but didn’t try to kiss him again.

Erwin raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure?”

“It’s nothing!” Levi insisted, the anger adding a sharp edge to his voice. “Stop trying to find problems where there are none. You just came back from the Capital.. and… I want to enjoy as much time with you as I can.”

Erwin raised his other eyebrow. “Is this about me going at the ball? Why are you so angry about it?”

“I’m not angry about it!” Levi hissed at the other man and pulled away, leaving Erwin’s personal space.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Levi snarled and looked away before he said: “I can smell the booze from you even now.”

“You are angry because I drank few glasses of wine?”

“I’m angry because I know that when you’re wasted you can’t keep your hands to yourself!” Erwin’s eyes widened but Levi wasn’t finished yet, the anger burning in him and words were stuck in his throat and it all needed to get out because otherwise they’d suffocated him. “And it’s not fair because you’re all… golden boy and stupidly hot and you’ve had dozens of ex-lovers and I-”

Levi checked himself in the middle of the sentence and felt his face redden with embarrassment and he started staring stubbornly on the floor.

There was a pregnant pause during which Levi didn’t hear anything but his own racing heart pounding in his ears. He was not supposed to hear that, ever.

Then, after what felt like hours, Erwin finally spoke again with curiosity in his tone. “Levi, since the two of us started… seeing each other, I hadn’t been with anybody else nor I want to so I can asure you are the only one I cannot keep my hands off when I’m, as you put it, wasted. But I’d like you to finish the sentence.”

Levi felt his face redden even more. “It doesn’t matter!” he hissed, still not meeting Erwin’s eyes.

“Levi, it sounds like it does matter.” Erwin said patiently and Levi wanted kick the desk in frustration. He hated that even in arguments the blond always stayed calm and in control while Levi often started to snarl and try to murder people with his eyes.

And, as much as Levi didn’t want to admit it, he was defenceless against that concerned and caring look Erwin was giving him right now.

“It’s just…” he tried to get it out all at once but the words stuck at his tongue and his face turned even more red. The only positive thing about this whole situation was that Erwin didn’t laugh at his stuttering.. “I… you… when we… you know… You were my first.”

Silence fell upon them again. Levi thought he could die from embarrassment right on the spot and Erwin was just staring at him, frowning slightly confusedly. Then, the blond asked, sounding unusually surprised: “Do you mean I was the first man you’ve ever slept with?”

Levi wanted to groan in irritation. How could Erwin be so calm while he had troubles to say anything that wouldn’t be a nonsense babbling. And why the hell he had to make Levi say it.

“No… more like… first ever.”

Erwin’s eyes widened, actually widened. They ended up staring at each other for few long, and for Levi agonizing, minutes. It was one of the rare times something caught Erwin off guard but for once Levi didn’t enjoy it.

“You were a virgin.” it was more a statement than a question. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Levi shrugged. “I don’t know.” Because I was ashamed? Because I thought you’d laugh?

“Wasn’t it important to you?”

Why was Erwin asking all these annoying and embarrassing questions? “No… Yes… I don’t know.”

Erwin, that bastard, chuckled and stood up. Levi expected a lot of things from Erwin in that moment but a deep, passionate kiss wasn’t one of them.

Once his body was touching Erwin’s again, almost all of his inner insecurities were gone and he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck.

When they parted so they could catch their breath, Erwin leaned down and immediately started undoing Levi’s uniform and biting Levi’s jaw and neck. “If I knew you were a virgin I would have been gentler.”

Levi, now a bit more confident thanks to Erwin’s very skilled tongue, chuckled and hissed when the blond sucked his skin hard as a little punishment for it. “As if I’d let you ruin that wild ride like this.”

Erwin was torturing him few more seconds before he chuckled to himself and murmured into his skin. “Now I get why you were so sore the morning after.”

He laughed loudly when Levi called him an asshole and let the smaller man push him against his desk.

His head was no longer hurting.

 


End file.
